Velvet
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: My parents took a flight with the car. They left me with an empty doll house and tea cups that could never be filled. xSasuxSakux
1. Chapter 1

They told me to run that day.

So I ran. I ran past the dead bodies, and stepped on broken china. I ran through the places I was once familiar with. I ran and the faces became a blur of things unknown.

They told me to run. So I ran.

It was a mistake.

Because I got lost, and I couldn't find my way back home.

. . .

My mom told me I was born perfect. My dad told me I would do great things in life. They promised me our family would be perfect and every day I could play dress-ups with the dolls and have tea time with them.

_Mommy, Daddy,_

_you lied to me._

_You promised._

At the end of the day, I was left an orphan. My parents decided to take a leap with the car through the air. I wondered if they had wings when they did that. Did they fly away, and decided to just leave me alone?

They told me I was born perfect, that I would do great things in life.

They left me with an empty doll house and tea cups that would never be filled. The dolls looked as if they were crying that day.

. . .

Relatives took me in. I was supposed to be happy, finally.

Then why did they have to get themselves involved in some ugly uncontrollable mess?

When those people barged in through the front doors, I was told to hide behind the walls. I heard dehumanized screams and suddenly everyone was quiet. I could only see red. Red was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the wooden chairs, the furniture, the velvet curtain.

My aunt pulled me and told me to run.

So I ran, through the front door, while those big guys were busy killing my baby cousins. I ran through bodies, stepped on broken china, and through the bloody living room.

I ran and ran, and the surroundings that were once familiar turned into a blur.

I didn't stop running away that day. I tried to get myself as far away as possible.

It was a mistake.

Because when I stopped, I found myself lost and nowhere near home.

_Sakura, this is your new home starting today. _

.

.

_Uncle, where is home now?_

.

. . .

"We're taking her in? Are you serious?" a man stared at his wife who sat across him in their much too big living room.

The woman nodded, sure of her decision.

"She's a traumatized girl who might even be crazy due to all her past experiences, taking her in would mean trouble for us," the man sighed and puffed through his pipe.

"Darling, her mother was my best friend all throughout high school. She helped me through hard times and even sacrificed herself so I could get into the top university we both wanted. Without her help, I wouldn't be what I am today," the wife stared at her husband. "By adopting her, I'll feel as if I have done something in return of all the favor she had given me."

"Why did she back out on the university offer again?" he leaned back on his seat.

"Because she knew I needed it more than her," she smiled to herself as she said it, remembering the good old time and reflecting on how grateful she felt, back then and now.

"Okay, fine, do what you want," he sighed, giving up. "If she turns out to be trouble, Misa, you're taking full responsibility."

"Thank you, dear," Misa smiled gratefully. "And don't worry, I'm sure she won't be trouble."

She stood up and walked toward a man standing on the far end corner of the living room.

"Go to the hospital and pay for the medical fees of Sakura Haruno," she smiled. "Tell the nurse to tell her when she wakes up that she now has a new family."

The man nodded and exited the room.

. . .

I woke up only to find the nurse telling me that I have a new home.

Someone wanted to take me in.

I wasn't sure that would be the best. But I couldn't turn the offer down. After all, the woman who was willing to take me in was mom's best friend.

Maybe, being near someone who was a big part in mom's life at one time could make me remember her.

Because really, I couldn't even remember her face anymore.

.

.

_Mom, dad, was it really necessary for you to take a flight with the car? Did you grow your own wings and fly away? _

_._

_You should've taken me with you._

.

. . .

**yeah, so a new story. i hope this'll be a good one :] **

**reviews are appreciated,**

**dd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_I was told to run, so I ran._

_The dollhouse stayed empty, it will never be happy._

. . .

I stared at the marble floor, refusing to look around the house. My right hand squeezed the handle to my pink suitcase tightly.

"Oh my, you're here!" a cheery voice called out. I shut my eyes involuntarily, for some reason I refused to see how she looked like.

I held onto the handle of the suitcase tighter. At this moment, it was the only thing keeping me standing. I pretended I didn't hear her. For a second, I wished I could just turn around and run back home.

But, _where_ is home? I gripped the handle even tighter to the point where it hurts, I felt my hand trembling. And then, I felt warm fragile hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I saw a woman in her mid-40. She smiled warmly as her eyes stared into mine. I could see slight wrinkles around her cheeks as she smiled, also on the side of her eyes. Her brown eyes gave off nothing but warmth.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," she said after a while. "It's been a while."

I didn't say anything in return. Yet, she kept her smile on. She radiated warmth, and it made me uncomfortable. I forced a smile, except I could feel myself cringing instead.

"You must be tired, it was a long drive wasn't it?" she ignored the unpleasant cringe plastered on my face. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

She took my other hand. I shook her hand off instinctively. She looked at me in the eyes, and I looked away. _Stop it Sakura, you're being rude, _I could hear myself think.

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude of me," I muttered, not like it could fix anything. I looked at her and she was smiling again.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry for being too familiar," she said. "Follow me."

I did as told. I followed her up the beautiful set of stairs that echoed both her and my footsteps, down a long hallway with beige wallpaper and cream-colored carpet. I didn't even know when the floor wasn't marble anymore. Or was it wood after the marble?

I stared at her back. She had a beautiful white blouse on with a dark grey pencil skirt down to her knees. They both complimented her slender body. Despite her age, she was quite sophisticated, and I wondered if this was how mom would look like if she was still alive. _I do like her black stiletto heels, though._

"Here you are," she said, and I looked up quickly. She smiled wider when she noticed I had been looking at her shoes. "They're Jimmy Choo's."

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, confused.

"The shoes, they're Jimmy Choo," she gestured at her feet. "We can go shopping later if you'd like."

"Oh, I have no money," I stammered. "I need to get a job before I can do anything."

She frowned, and surprisingly this was the only time since I entered this house that she ever showed a negative emotion.

"Sakura, you are now like a daughter to me, whatever you need me and my husband will provide them for you," she said, sternly. "Speaking of which, we've enrolled you in high school. If I'm not wrong you should be a freshman this year, right?"

"Uh, y-yes," I hesitated. _I'm going to be a freshman? I don't remember where I should be in school._ "I think…"

Her frown deepened and they softened almost immediately. I didn't miss the guilt that washed over her face before they were replaced with another smile.

"Well, school will start in a week, so you can take your time familiarizing yourself with this neighborhood. I can take you to where your school is so you can have a look around," she said. "As for jobs, you don't need to worry about that, unless you insist, of course. But give it another thought. You'll have more time to work on schoolwork."

"Okay," was the only word I could reply her with. Given so much information all at once was overwhelming and I had no idea how to respond.

"Well, take your time unpacking. If you need me, I'll be in the living room," and with that she closed the mahogany door and I could hear her footsteps fading away down the hallway.

I stared at the door, scrutinizing the pattern. _Is that a flower carved into the door?_ _Did she just tell me school starts in a week? In a __week__? I'm not ready for this. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react? And why is this room so big? I don't need a bed that big. The last time I slept in a bed that big was years ago with mom and da–_

_Oh._

I felt my eyes water and tears soon rolled down my face like waterfall. I want to go home. _Where is home, Sakura?_

I tightened my grip on the suitcase, and held back my sobs. _No, stop crying. Stop crying. _

I wiped off my tears, only to have new ones replace them as soon as I wiped them off. _No, stop it. Stop it. You don't want anyone coming in here to find you like this. Stop it._

"Stop crying, Sakura, stop crying," I heaved, letting out a sob.

I looked around the room, the overly sized bed, the beautiful curtains, the big windows overlooking the garden, the warm carpet, the nice light blue wallpaper, the dresser, wardrobe, study desk, another door that probably led to the bathroom. _This is home now, Sakura. This is home. _

"This is home," I smiled. "_This_ is home."

. . .

**can't believe i'm actually updating this story. **

**got a little inspired, haha.**

**reviews are appreciated,**

**dd.**


End file.
